My Wish
by JapaneseMitsuye
Summary: This is a story on how Chiro meet the monkey team, and how Chiro life was before. however in my story Chiro is a girl! yup Female Chiro has to deal with creeps, prev, and other trouble from the headmaster of the orphanage beating her, and taking a liking to her. Chiro dreams of family the perfect family just for her, but when she finds it is it like she dreams or something more.
1. Chapter 1

My Wish:

Prologue:

The night was clear, and the moon was full as the stars dance around it. Kids dreaming of what to come. Mothers, and fathers watch over their kids as they was sleeping. The town was in a peaceful sleep… while everyone, but a little girl.

In a dark alley was a little girl around 3 years old, with long raven black hair, and sharp crystal blue eyes, sat on the cold ground holding her knees to her chest with her head down resting on them.

But she was not crying, not a single tear fell from her eyes. She was lonely yes, but wasn't sad, she raised her head up as she looked upon the night sky.

"I hope the day comes easy

And the moments pass slow, and each

Road leads you where you want to go.

The little girl sang as she watch the a shooting star go by. Her crystal blue eyes shine in the moon light as it reflected of her.

"and if you're face with a choice, and you have choose

I hope you choose the one

That means the

Most to you,"

Nobody could hear her beautiful soft voice as it sang in the night sky. The little girl looked back down at her feet wondering if she'll ever find a family. Wonder if she'll ever have a mother that love, and cares for her. A father that would protects his little girl, or maybe have a few sisters or brothers that love her as well. She smile at her thought of finding that family that would care for her, and love her for her no matter what.

She let a single tear fall from her eyes, but nothing more, as she lay day to rest for the night.

Looking back up into the sky, she once again saw a shooting star and made a wish.

"I wish to found a family…" she whisper to her self as she fell asleep with her final thoughts she smile.

"Yeah, this is my wish."

And she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of a family that perfect family.

Chapter 1:

In a room that was plan, and with running down nasty walls it was dark an quite. The only light that was shown was a middle size window (the only window), that was letting the beautiful morning glow shin though into the old nasty room.

Inside the room there was a small wooden desk that was right under the window, a small closet that was beside a good size bathroom, and a pretty nice size bed that was up against the wall beside the wooden desk.

The bed had some black an orange sheets that was wrinkled from being tossing and turning that night. Under the sheets lay a girl that was 15 years old, the girl had black as the night hair that went down till it reach her mid-back, she has pale white skin, and rosy pink lips. The girl was in a deep sleep, but sadly that came to a end when there was a banging on her door.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"WAKE UP!" came the yelling of a man that was drunk off his ass still.

Shooting up like a rocket, the girl eyes shot open reveling sharp crystal blue eyes. Sighing some she called out "I'm up sir," as she claimed out of bed.

"WELL HURRY IT UP!" the man said as he left, but mumbling a "damn girl," before walking back down the hall.

"oh great he drunk," Chiro thought as she got ready for another day at school. Putting on a pair of blue jeans, white tank-top ,and a low cut orange long shelve shirt. As she was putting on her white seekers she thought to herself "why must headmaster buy me such low cut shirts?" she asked not really wanting answer, but got one anyways.

"That because you're the only bitch here that got boobs," came a anger female voice. Looking up Chiro saw a woman in her mid 20's that had short brown hair, and deep green eyes. The woman was tall, and even taller when she wore high heels. The woman was wearing a black pencil skirt, and a deep red shirt. Her skin was pale, but still a little darker then Chiro skin color.

"Annabell, what do you want?" Chiro asked as she grabbed her brown bag, and orange notebook that's she always have with her. Annabell glared at the girl that had the body she wish she had, and Annabell hated her for that. "Headmaster Jon is drunk, and doesn't want any bullshit from you today at school," she said crossing her arms over her flat chest, as she looks down on Chiro's "humph, I still don't understand how your chest is bigger then mine," Annabell glared at her.

Chiro blush at that, and started to headed out the door, but was stop again by Annabell voice "no wonder headmaster Jon has a thing for you," smirking at the back of Chiro as she begin to walk again before saying "he a creepy perv that needs to keep his hands to himself," and with that Chiro was out the door.

Chiro looked at her watch to see what time it was "dang it! I'm going to be late," she yelled had she ran the rest of the way toward Shuggazoom high.

"Okay class you may have some free time, I have a lot of papers to grade, and I-" but the teacher was cut of with the slamming of the door being open.

"Sorry I'm late Miss. Summers!" Chiro said as she panted for some air, "please take your seat I will talk to you after class," Miss. Summer states as she went back to her papers.

Nodding her head Chiro went and sat down next to her friend Maggi. "Why were you late?" Maggi ask giving Chiro a questions look "oh I just over slept again no big deal," Chiro shrugged as she began writing in her orange notebook "…wow already on chapter 12 sweet!" she thought to herself.

"But Chiro this the like third time this week that happen," Maggi state-matter-of-factly as she gave Chiro a worry look. Sighing Chiro turn to Maggi who was wear black skinny jeans, with a band tee of her fav band BVB, and gray converse on. Maggi hair was down has it firm around her face, her hair was black with some purple highlights in it, and had greens eyes, but are hiding behind her glasses.

"Nice outfit Mags," Chiro competent as she try to change the subject, but Maggi gave her the look that said not-changing-the-convo- that-easy-look "thanks!" Maggi said giving her a smile "and I like your outfit too, but not the orange part," she said as she stick out her tongue. "I mean really how can you like it so much?" Maggi ask Chiro who just laughed at her friend hater to orange.

Laughing a long to Maggi ask another question "hey Chiro why are all you shirt low cut?" rising an eyebrow at the blue eyes girl.

"Um… not sure really," Chiro said as her face become red with her blushing. "Well if I went to school wearing all those low cut my mom would have a fit, and you don't even want to know what my dad would do," Maggi told her as they laugh at her own joke.

Shaking her head Chiro said "oh I don't have to worry about that really," as she went back to her writing. 

A/N: Hey everyone! Before anyone freaks out and says I'm copywriting, I wanted to say that I have been given permission by the lovely singergirl01 to put up the Chapters she has written and also to continue writing her story. She is very sorry that she cannot continue writing. I hope that everyone likes the way I write. Anyway hope everyone likes the continuation of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The school day went by pretty fast for the young Chiro, as she was walking in Shuggazoom. After class in Miss. Summers Chiro stay after like she was told, the teacher told her that she had after school detention tomorrow, and that Chiro needs to start coming to school on time for now on.

Chiro sigh at the memory the teacher was right about one thing she really needed to stop staying up so late writing all the time. But at least she doubt that would happen anytime soon, she just couldn't help herself when it came to writing it was like a drug to her. As she was walking deep in her thought she didn't notice two guys walk toward her, till she bump into her.

"Well look who we have here," said the first guy, looking up she saw a guy with tan skin, and bright blonde hair, with light blue eyes. He was tall, but not that muscled for someone like him. Looking to his right she saw a guy that was a little bit shorter then him, maybe two inches short. He was tan also, but not as much as the other dude; he had dark brown hair, and deep green eyes. She knew both the guy from her school i.e. the school bullies.

"Hey man look who we found," the tall one said smirking down at Chiro as Chiro just looked up at the two. The shorter one smirk as well as they came closer toward Chiro "I do believe we found our little pet Cole," he said which earn annoyed look from Chiro if it one thing she hates most was being called someone 'pet.'

Standing back up Chiro glared at the two that still had those smirks on their faces "look here Cole, and Danny I am no one pet ! So leave me alone will ya," Chiro told them before turning around to walk away, but was stop by someone grabbing her, turning around she saw that it was Cole that grabbed her "hey let go!" she yelled trying to pull away.

Pulling her into his arms "and do you think you're going," Cole whisper into her ear as Danny step in front of her "we just want to have some fun," the short one said as he got closer toward her.

Getting annoyed and creep out by this Chiro head budded Cole making him back up, and releasing her from his grip "why you little…" Cole mumbled. As Cole was trying to recovered from the hit in the head Danny try to grab Chiro next, but only accessing by getting hit in the worst place for a guy, and falling to his knees.

See as the perfect time to run from them, and Chiro did just that. Chiro ran all the way toward the outskirts of the city. Coming to a stop under a tree "hummm this seems like a nice place to rest before heading back," Chiro thought to herself as she went and sat down under it. Unzipping her bag she pulled out her orange notebook, and began writing.

It was a good five minutes of writing before she heard something in the distances, looking up from her notebook she looked around, but see nothing and not hearing anything anymore she return to her notebook. But stop once again hearing something hitting…. "what in the world," Chiro thought as she place her bag back on her back, and carried her notebook as she started toward the sound.

As she was walking she saw a empty can, and started to kick it before it rolled down a hill. "Aw man…" Chiro thought as she went to look for it "… now where did it … go" her mind became blank as she looked upon at a giant robot right before her.

"Giant robot… Cool," she said looking around it some more. The robot has most, weeds, and rust all around looking like it had been there for some time now. Looking up at the front of the robot she gave it a sad small smile "…I bet you're lonely huh?" Chiro spoke toward the robot as she place her hand on it "but don't worry you won't be alone any longer. I'll clean you up, and make you look bran new… just you… what," she was cut off as under her hand from the robot begin to glow a bright green before a door was slid open.

Taking a step back she looked at the now open door "… should I go in?" she asked herself before shrugging, and heading inside before the door close behind her making the inside of the robot comply dark.

Taking her book bag off she unzipped it, and started to search for something "ah ha! Got you," she smiled as she pulled out a flash light that she keeps in her bag. Turning the flash light on she could she better it wasn't the brightest light, but it was better then nothing. Shining the light around she could see that the inside the robot was dusty BIG time "man it dusty I guess I know what I'm doing this weekend," she thought with a smile on her face as she walk though the robot without tripping on anything. After walking around some she came upon some "…elevators…" looking them with a raised eyebrow, but only see that a orange one look like it was working. Stepping inside she looked around for a button or something "now how do I get this to wooooorrrrrrrrk!" she screamed the last word as the she was sent up the tube, and lending in another room with a loud THUND!

"Ow, that really hurts," Chiro mumbled as she run her bottom, before looking up to see a huge screen computer in front of her "wow," was all she could say as she looked at it. Standing up she walked toward it "hummm I wonder if it works…" Chiro thought as she came closer to it before shouting "ah ha!" seeing a huge switch "this must what turn it on," grabbing it, and pulling it down. Green bright light flowed from the switch "what the-" but her words was cut off by a loud roar, as the light engulfed her. Stumbling around and knocking some glasses over before Chiro fall to the ground with another loud THUND! "Ugh… my head…" was all she thought as darkness over came her, but not before hear a whooshing sound coming from the black elevator, and seeing what looks like to be a black monkey stepping out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As the door slide open smoke covered the floor making it hard to watch your step. But a black robot monkey with green eyes was able to walk out with no problem, stepping out it blink it eyes once… twice… three time before they become to adjust from being asleep for so long. Looking around he could see a mess in the main control room, dust was everywhere, spider webs, and broken glasses. Before he could find out who broke the glass, because he was sure it wasn't before they fell asleep.

The door to the blue elevator slide open and a blue robot monkey with black eyes step out yawning as he did so. The blue monkey looked around till he saw the black one "hello Antauri," he said to the black one who nodded.

"Hello Gibson," the black now known as Antauri greet to the blue monkey. "As the other awake yet?" Gibson asks before he too saw the mess of the main control "oh what could have happen here?" he asked looking around the room.

"I do not know myself Gibson and no the others are still asleep…" Antauri spoke before trailing off as his spotted something orange laying on the ground. Floating toward it Antauri eyes went wide as he spot that it was a girl that was wearing an orange shirt, was laying unconscious on the floor.

Turning to Gibson he spoke "Gibson do you think you can get the sick bay up and running?" he asked as he went back to staring at the girl. She was breathing which was a good sigh. Gibson waked over to where Antauri is to also see the girl "yes, I believe I can get it up in running in a matter of a few minutes," he said before running off to the sick bay to do just that.

Nodding his head Antauri levitate the girl as he flowed Gibson, but was stop as he heard the sound of a door sliding open. Looking at the elevators he saw that it was the yellow one that as open next. "Man my back hurts," came a female voice as a yellow robot monkey with pick eyes came out. Looking up the female monkey saw Antauri "hey Antauri…" she waved as she gave a smile, but it faded as she saw Antauri levitate a young girl "what happen to her?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Nova please stays here till the other two have awake, while Gibson and I are in the sick bay," Antauri said before floating to the sick bay with the still unconscious girl. Nodding her head yes as she watch the two float off, not even five minutes after he left did the red one open. Turning she saw a red robot monkey with black eyes walking out.

"I see you're finally awake Sprx," Nova said as Sprx rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking up at her he smirk "it nice to see you too sweets," he said which earn him a punch in the arm "ow! It seems someone woke on the wrong side of the bed," he mumble to himself, before looking around "hey where Antauri and brainstain at?" Sprx asked as he sees that both the black and blue monkeys were missing.

Before Nova could answer him they both heard the opening of the green door, and a loud yawn coming from the inside. Looking toward it they see a green robot monkey with black eyes stepping out "hey Otto," Nova said going over to him with Sprx right behind her. Yawning once more before speaking "I'm hungry can we get some pancakes," he asked which earn both the yellow and the red to roll their eyes at him.

Before either one could speak to him they was cut off by Antauri voice "good I see you all have finally awake," he said coming to them. "Hey Antauri," Otto said giving him a ear to ear smile "hello indeed Otto,' Antauri said giving him a small smile. "Sup Antauri," Sprx greeted also "where brainstain Antauri," Sprx asked next. "Hello Sprx and Gibson in the sick bay at the moment come there someone you all must see," Antauri state backing them to flowed him back to the sick bay.

Looking at one another before they flowed their second-in-commend to the sick bay, upon entering the room they saw Gibson looking at the computer screen, and then writing something down. Looking up from what he was writing he place his pointer finger to his lips making a 'shhh," sound "please do be as quite as you can," he said in a low whisper before going back to writing whatever he was writing before hand.

Before they was able to ask why must they be quite till they saw a young girl around 15 years of age with long midnight hair, wearing blue jeans, and a orange shirt laying on the sick bay table asleep. Walking over to the girl with Antauri floating by her right side, Nova and Otto by her left with Gibson behind them, and Sprx standing in front of her feet they all stare at her in awe in silence.

Sprx was the first to speak "so who the kid Antauri?" he asked in a low whisper as he looked at the black monkey.

Looking up at the red monkey "I believe she is the one who as woken us up from our sleep," Antauri state-matter-of-factly before returning his eyes on the sleeping girl

"Are you serious Antauri?" Sprx asked a littler to loudly earning a strain 'shhh' and glare from Nova. Lowing his voice down once again Sprx spoke "so you're telling us that this kid going to be our new leader?" he asked in disbelieve as Antauri nodded his head 'yes.'

"She pretty," Otto said with a soft glaze at the young girl Nova giggle at Otto comment, while Sprx just rolled his eyes.

Antauri smile at that comment before turning his gaze to Gibson "is she alright Gibson?" he asked making the blue monkey stop from his writing and turning to face him. Nodding his head as he places his clip broad down "yes she should be fine, and should be waking up any second now however…" Gibson said but was cut off by a groaning sound coming from the girl.

"Ugh… my head…" Chiro groan as she rubbed her head trying to sit up, but was gently push back down "you mustn't move young one," a voice said from her right, slowly she open her eye to see where the voice came from, looking slightly up icy blue eyes met green eyes one. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to get a better forces she saw that the green eye belong to black robotic monkey.

"Okay either I hit my head harder then I thought, or you just talked," Chiro said rising an eyebrow at the black monkey. Smiling at the young confuse girl "yes indeed I just spoke," Antauri said as the Chiro nodded her head before looking around to see other colorful robotic monkeys looking at her "can you guys talk as well?" she asked as she saw the other monkeys nod their head 'yes.'

Sitting up just a tap she place her pointer finger and thumb on her chin looking as she was in deep thought "Humm… robotic talking colorful monkey that can understand me…" she said out loud making them all have a look of worry on their face. Looking back up at them she smiles "that… so… awesome!" Chiro cheer as she gave them a big smile, as for the monkey they sigh in relief as they too gave a warm smile to the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chiro stay seated as she watch the blue robot monkey typing in something on the computer, before going back to writing something else on his chip broad. As of right now it was just her and the blue monkey, the other monkeys went to try to see what was working in the robot, and/or see what need to be clean/fix. Chiro try to go with them to help them out, but the black monkey told her to stay put saying she need to rest after hitting her head when she passed out. So far it has been about five minutes, but to her it feels like five hours. Chiro was so bored just watching the blue monkey going back and forth from typing to writing over and over again.

Just when she thought she was going to passed out from boredom the other robotic colorful monkeys came walking in… well the yellow, red, and green one walked the black one floated in… which was still wicked awesome to Chiro.

"Hey kid! What up?" the red monkey asked as he came up beside her. Chiro looked at him before speaking "nothing much really, just sitting here bored that all," Chiro said giving a smile.

The red one just smirked "so brainstain haven't bored you to death yet," he asked but before Chiro could answer, the yellow monkeys punch him in the arm sending him to the ground. Chiro couldn't help but laugh a little at that, as the red one came back up mumbling to himself.

Feeling a light tape on her shoulder Chiro turned around to face the green monkey "are you feeling better?" the green one asked giving her a tiny frown, which Chiro thought didn't look right on him. Giving a thumb up and a big grin "you bet! Feeling tip top shape," she said which earn a big smile from the green one "much better…" Chiro thought.

Seeing the blue monkey finally putting down his chip board she smile, before looking at all the other monkeys before speaking "…so not to be rude, but who are you guys anyways?"She asked them, as they stared at her then each other.

Anyone was quite before the clearing of throat brought everyone attention to the still floating black monkey.

"We are the super robot monkey team hyper force…" the black one started, but was interrupted by the green one who jumped up yelling "GO!" which made Chiro giggled before the black one spoke again. "…and we are the protectors of Shuggazoom. My name is Antauri and I am second in command of the hyperfroce," the black monkey now known as Antauri spoke. Next one to speak was the blue one "and my name his Mr. Hal Gibson, but please do not called me Mr. or Hal just Gibson is fine," the blue known as Gibson said. Chiro looked at him confusedly before speaking "…but I thought your name was brainstain…?" she asked which earn the red one laughing, and Gibson sending a glare toward him before speaking again "no it not, Sparky there just call me that to annoyed me," he states matter of factly smirking and the red one who was now growling at him.

"Don't call me SPARKY!" the red one yelled earning another punch from the yellow one. The female of the team then turned to Chiro giving her a warm smile "hi my name is Nova and it so good to have another girl to talk to," she said to Chiro. The red one was the next one to speak "name SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx…" the red one known as Sparx said giving Chiro a smirks, who in return smirked back before saying "what about Sparky?" she asked which she knew would get a rise out of him, as he growled out "…NEVER call me SPARKY."

Chiro laugh at that before turning to face the green one who was staring at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. Smiling Chiro asked "and what about you?" this snap the green one out of his thoughts as he gave her a big smile. "Oh! My name Otto," he said jumping ups a down, before giving her another dreamy look "and you're really pretty," Chiro giggled at Otto as she pats him on the head.

"Well it really nice to meet you all," Chiro said giving everyone a big smile. Before speaking again "and just so your know my name Chiro." Every monkey couldn't help but smile at the sweet raven hair girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After spending getting to know the robotic monkeys teams for a good amount of time, it was time for young Chiro to head back to the orphanage for the night. Even though it sadden the monkey that their new friend had to leave so soon, but understand completely of the fact. However before Chiro headed out the door after saying goodbyes she promise to them that she would be back tomorrow as soon as she got out of school, and with that thought in mind the monkey team was happy and couldn't wait till tomorrow as Chiro headed back to Shuggazoom.

It was already late by the time Chiro had left the super robot and her new friends, and she just knew she was in a whole lot of trouble with the headmaster no doubt… but she couldn't really make herself to care all that much not with the fact with her being in such a good mood. All the way with her walking Chiro couldn't help but 'hum'ed a song to herself as she walks back to that rat place she refused to call her 'home.' Chiro snorted at that thought that place her home pffs… yea right more like a dump than anything else if you asked her, but she couldn't really say much if you wanted a place to sleep. Although if she does get somehow get kick out she could always ask the monkey team for a place to sleep she sure their peltry of room with that huge robot and all… but… no she couldn't do that to them that be rue… and beside they problem don't even want her their anyways. Sure they seem super nice, and friendly to her, and seem to enjoy her around… but she doubt that they would want her living with them… no she just keep to visiting when she could, and MAYBE sleep over ONLY if they ask her to but nothing more… she really didn't want to be a bother to anyone.

She was so in her thought she failed to see that she was already back at the orphanage, and before she knew it she was opening the door and walking inside. However as soon as she shut the door she was grabbed by the arm and push against the now close door with a loud BANG as she hit it with her back. She groans from the force that her back made with the door, slowly opening her eyes she grasp at the black eyes glaring dangers at her. Right in front of her was none other than headmaster Jon that was mad as ever at the girl that was staring wide eyes at him.

Headmaster Jon was in his late 30's had facials with a beard that covered most of his lower face, his hair you could tell was slowly falling out, but it was still full with ash color hair with a mixer of gray coming out, and he had a well build body for his age. He was wearing black slacks that looks wrinkled, and a white half button up shirt that was also was half tucked in and half hanging out. There was stains on his shirt as well more likely beer stains with all the drinking he does, and no shoes just grays socks that was on his feet, all in all he looked like hell.

As Chiro look at him all the joy she had before was slowly fading away as she looked into her headmaster cold black eyes. After what felt like forever Chiro finally looked away after she couldn't stare at those eyes she seen oh so many times before, as they just look upon her with drunken hatred.

Glowering at the girl Jon spoke "just where the HELL has you been girl?" he asked Chiro started to shank as he spoke with anger in his voice, she tried hard not to gagged as his breath smelled of beer, and knows what else. Jon was not the patients man and when he didn't get a answer to his question he bang her against the door once more, but harder this time and also making hitting her head on it as well. Chiro head was hurting like hell now after the blow she just got from headmaster Jon that she felt lightheaded, and started to see the room spin, but before she could go into complete darken for the second time that day she was brought back to what was going on when she heard herd her headmaster speak again.

"Answer me girl!" he yelled with so much venom in his voice that meant that is Chiro didn't answer she was going to be in more trouble then she already was. Having her vision clear up she looked back at the man in front of her before speaking "I-I-I was o-o-out s-s-sir…" her voice was shaking from the fear she had, but didn't stop talking "…I was in t-t-the out-s-skirts of the c-c-city sir, and l-lost track of time…" she told him before looking back down at the floor "I-I-I'm so-sor-sorry s-s-s-sir," she was really hoping that he believe her even though it was the truth for the most part that she told… she just didn't want him to know about the robot monkey scared of what he might do if he did. Everything was silence between them Chiro fearing for the worst with each passing second, and before she knew it she felt herself being lifted up onto the shoulders of the man she feared, and heading toward his bedroom. Chiro was no fool she been in that bedroom more than enough time to know what was going to happen once that door was shut, and her fear was now turned into terrified. She didn't want to go into so try as she might she wriggled around, as much as she could trying to get the strong grip that was had on her to slip.

"Stop your moving," the headmaster glowed out as he came closer to the door "this is your punishment for being late damn slut," and with that said he came to the door open it up, and walked inside… all while Chiro crying to be let go and saying over and over she sorry and won't happen again, as the door slammed shut.

Back at the super robot as soon as Chiro left the team came together to discussed of the next step so be with the girl, and what everyone thoughts of her and the matter was.

Antauri being the second in commander as of right now brought everyone monkey in the control room. Sparx, Nova, Otto, and Gibson all sat down in their right full colors of seat, all waiting for what the black monkey have to say.

"I ask you to come here to discussed what are your thoughts of the young girl Chiro are," Antauri spoke getting right to the point. Nova was the first to speak "I think she'll make a wonderful leader to the team, but I am worry she might be too young though," she said Gibson was the next "yes I agreed with Nova on this the child is too young to lead this team against any evil that might of foot…" he said before pulling out his clip board and looking over something "…by my calculations the girl is only 15," he spoke matter of factly before Sparx spoke up. "I don't won't no kid telling me what to do…" he said crossing his arms "…and beside what do we even know about the kid beside she a girl, and 15…" he narrowed his eyes "…for all we know that kid could be nothing but trouble," Sparx didn't really mean to sound so angry like he hated Chiro… actually he thought Chiro was quiet fun to talk to, and hang out with, but still he couldn't get over the betrayal of their last leader did to them. He just couldn't get over that feeling that this new leader was going to do the same once they let their gauds down… he didn't like that feeling nobody did, but it was still their no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it… he also knew he wasn't the only one who was feeling this too either. They was all sacred also of letting this girl be their new leader… she could easily turned against them, and being only 15 at that wasn't making that feeling any easier either. However there was still something about that girl when they look at her icy blue eyes, and when she smile that bright beautiful smiles told them that something was different about her, and that feeling of betrayal was lessen some.

After it became silence for a while Otto was the next to speak "but I can tell she a nice person she wouldn't do something like that," he said with a bright smile on his face as he looked at Sparx.

"How do we know that Otto, like I said for all we know it could be a trap of some sort," Sparx said to the happy green monkey that in return just shook his head.

"Nah I don't believe that, she nice," Otto said once again with a big smile on his face. Sparx frown but smirk as he spoke "you just this that cause you think she pretty," he told the green which made Otto blush and look away. Nova used her tail to hit Sparx upside the head "Sparx leave Otto alone…" she said before facing back toward Antauri with a worry look in her eyes "…but Sparx does have a good point. We really don't know anything about her," with sadness and worry spoke in her voice.

Antauri just nodded his head in understanding "yes that may be true, but she don't know us as well…" he said as everyone once again forces on the black monkey not really understanding where he was going with this. Gibson was the one to speak what were on everyone minds "what are you talking about Antauri?"

Antauri at the face of his confuses teammates "it like I said Gibson just like we do not know her, she in return does not know us. However the different in her and we is that she has seem to place her trust in us, and is willing wanting to know us," the black one spoke as he saw the team all look down with sadness on their faces… Antauri was right she did seem to trust them and wanted to know them… and here they are saying such doubtful thing about her not even seeming to want to know her, but that not true they really did want to… they was just scared.

"Do not feel down monkey team…" Antauri said has they once again lifted their head up to face the black monkey "…I understand you are all scared of what happen to our last leader, but this young girl is different from him. She has a kind heart to what I can tell, and by the looks of it you have all felt it to," Antauri said as everyone smile and nodded their heads.

"Your right Antauri maybe I am judging to quick on her," Sparx said as he rubbed the back of her head.

Nova nodded her head also with what Sparx said "yea me too, and beside it be nice to have another girl around on the team," she said with a wide smile on her face she couldn't help smile at the idea of having another female on the team she was just so happy about it. Otto was jumping up and down in his seat at the thought of having that pretty girl as their leader "oh! Oh do you think she knows how to make pancakes? Oh! I do you think I could teach her on stuff with mechanic?" Otto was jumping for joy with each question he ask with made the other monkeys laugh at the little crush he seem to have on the young raven hair girl.

Antauri smile "yes Otto you will teach her in mechanic just like Nova shall teach her in fighting techniques…" Nova gave a fist pump in the air "…Sparx will teach her how to pilot the robot…" Sparx smirked at that idea "…Gibson shall teach her all she needs to know of the sick-bay, and other he deems necessary…" Gibson gave a nod of the head as he was still looking at his clip board "…and I shall teach her how to be a leader, and how to control the power primate," he spoke lastly. Everyone seem to be excited of the teaching they each would be doing with the girl, and couldn't wait for the training to start. However as Antauri looked around at his teammates his eyes landed on Gibson who as has been quite during the while conversation. Gibson was still looking over his clip board with a frown upon his face he was so deep in thought he didn't notices that the rest of the monkey has stop talking, and was now staring at him as well. His thoughts was cut off as Antauri spoke to him "Gibson is there something the matter?" he ask breaking Gibson of his thought as he look up from his clip board finally.

The monkey team knew something must be wrong, and whatever it was it was on Gibson clip board that he had been looking at. Looking around Gibson saw that they all were looking at him with worry looks on their faces. Taking a deep breath Gibson spoke "yes actually…" he said has he once again looked back at his clip board before flipping dome papers "…it about Chiro," he said finally. Every monkey became more worry with those three words… what could there be wrong with Chiro? Was she sick or something? Was her head injury worse than they thought? All this was running thought their mind before Gibson spoke once again.

"When I was checking on her in the sick bay making sure that her head injury was okay… I found other injury on her…" he spoke with grave in his voice. Flipping another page he spoke "…her head was find the glass that was broken when she passed out did little to no damages, but that what wasn't that made me worry…" he said taking a deep breath "…further closer looks I saw other cuts that wasn't the cause of the glass. It seems what looks like… whipping marks along her back, and burses also along her back and stomach. Some looks like they was healing, but other look like they was brand new only maybe a day or so old," he said looking at everyone shocks faces. They couldn't believe what they was hearing… whipping marks? Burses? They just couldn't believe that someone would actually do something like that to the sweet girl… who would even THINK that! They just couldn't understand, but they knew one think they was going to ask Chiro tomorrow about it, and if need to which it will they was going to let her move in sooner the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The head master was coming out of the same room that he had gone into when he went in with Chiro to punish her for being late coming home to the orphanage. Everyone in the whole house heard her screams of pain and torture that the Headmaster did to her. This had gone on for almost an hour which Headmaster Jon came out of that room. Chiro had been left on the floor with a shirt Jon made her wear after whipping her back to shreds with a leather whip. She then some how had the strength to run up the stairs to her room and lock the door she then proceeded to clasps on her bed and cry her eyes out until exhaustion took her into unconsciousness.

The next morning Chiro got up earlier then Jon the Headmaster to try to clean her wounds. Chiro then put on a clean shirt and started to pack her backpack with the few clothes that she had and took her school stuff too and left the orphanage so she would not see it ever again. Chiro made the decision to go to the tree near the Super Robot.

By the time she was at the tree most of her energy was gone. Chiro then clasped under the tree and fell into unconsciousness.

~Meanwhile inside of the Super Robot~

Antari was meditating in the command center when all of a sudden he heard Sprx and Gibbson yelling at each other, over who was going to pick up Chiro from her school this afternoon because of what Gibbson had found out while she was unconscious yesterday in their sick bay, while Nova and Otto were trying to get them to stop bickering.

"Why do you need to pick her up from school Sprx?" Gibbson asked.

"Well I want to know just who the HELL thinks they can whip an innocent girl" Sprx spat back at Gibbson.

"Well I really really want to knock some sense into who ever did that to Chiro too Sprky but..." Gibbson had stopped his yelling when Antari came over to them with a stern look on his face.

"I think we should all take a minuet and calm down" Antari said which made Sprx calm the anger that had risen during the verbal fight.

"Okay how about we all go and pick her up from school." Antari said it more like a command than a suggestion.

"Then once we get back to the robot we can try to ask why and who is doing this to her."

They all nodded their heads in agreement and got ready to go to the school. While Gibbson looked up her school's address. Then everyone had met at the 'foot crusher cruiser 6' and started their trek through the city. It wasn't long until they had found Chiro passed out under a tree. Once Gibbson did a fast examination of her body and found a lot of disturbing findings which made him tear up a little bit because there were so many wounds on her back.

"Everyone we need to get her in the robot NOW!" Gibbson said urgently to the team.

"And be very carful of her back" he warned the team.

Then the team took Chiro into the Super Robot. They carried her into the Sick Bay so Gibbson could do their magic on repairing the wounds on her back. He then asked everyone except Nova to wait outside. So everyone did as they were told.

"Okay, Nova I'm going to need you to take off her shirt so I can disinfect the wounds one her back" Gibbson asked politely but urgently. Nova did what she was told. She could not stop the tears from coming down when she saw the deep whipping wounds on her back.

When Gibbson was done disinfecting Chiro's back he went to look at her stomach he could not believe what he saw.

A/N: If any one likes my continuation of singergirl01's story please write a review. I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Because this is a fanfiction and I am not taking any ownership except the continuation of this story.

Hope everyone likes this continuation. （＾ω＾）


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh! My! Word!" Gibbson said with shock.

"Nova can you go get me a bowl of cool water, some more bandages, and disinfectant."

"Okay" and she hurried out the door but was stopped when Otto and Sprx came running over with questions.

"What's happening in there?" Sprx demanded.

"Is she going to be okay?" Otto asked with concern.

"It's ... it's just that ... that the wound are-are so deep. I don't know." Nova said then ran to grab the supplies that Gibbson needed. But she just could not stop some tears from coming down her face when she walked by which Sprx and Otto saw.

"Nova, what's wrong?" Sprx asked her.

"She... Chiro... is going to... to be in soo much pain." Nova said while still crying.

"Gibbson will probably give her some medication for the pain so, go in there and help Gibbson the best you can, okay?" Sprx said to Nova and gave her a hug.

"Okay" Nova replied and wiped the tears away and entered the Sick Bay.

When Nova went to get the supplies, Gibbson did a check to see if she had any broken bones. He did find 4 broken ribs on her right side and 2 on her left. Nova then came in with the supplies so he went right to work on the slash wounds on her stomach. After he was done disinfecting the wounds he wrapped her whole back, stomach, and ribs, he proceeded to tell Nova that the rest of the team could come in now.

"Okay, I'll go get them." Nova said.

Gibbson then put on an Oxygen mask on Chiro to help her breath because of her broken ribs. After a few minuets later the whole team was around Chiro hoping and praying that she would pull through the night.

A/N: If any one likes my continuation of singergirl01's story please write a review. I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Because this is a fanfiction and I am not taking any ownership except the continuation of this story.

Hope everyone likes this continuation. （＾ω＾）


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The first thing that Chiro had felt was the pain in her body. The next thing that came to her consciousness was a beeping of a heart monitor.

After a few minutes of Chiro suturing she finally opened her eyes to see the whole monkey team watching her.

"How...how did I...get in here?" Chiro asked

"We brought you in here when we found you under the tree near the robot" Antari said softly to her.

"May I ask you why were you under the tree?" Gibbson asked softly.

"I was...on my way...to the Super Robot because... of him." Chiro answered while in pain.

"Because of who?" asked Sprx wanting to know who did this to their new leader.

"The ...the Headmaster of the... orphanage across... the city... ...oh owww !" She said as her back started to burn like crazy.

"I'll get a painkiller for you okay Chiro?" Gibbson said and went to get some morphine and a syringe.

"Is that morphine?" Chiro asked Gibbson.

"Yes it is. It should take most of the pain away." Gibbson said while injecting the morphine in her arm. After a few minuets the pain went away some.

"Thank you" Chiro said quietly with her eyes closed. Everyone on the team then thought she went to sleep.

"What should we do about this headmaster Jon guy?" Otto asked.

"Well I think we should wait until she can tell us what happened." Antari suggested.

"I think we should keep an eye on the orphanage guy so he doesn't hurt anymore innocent girls" Sprx said.

At this time Chiro decided to tell them what exactly happened .

"He was drunk." Chiro stated which this startled the whole team.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Nova said once she recovered.

"I was late to the orphanage and he had been drinking which usually happens every night. He was mad that I had been late so he slammed me into the door then yelled at me. He then took me into his bedroom ripped off my shirt and started to beat me and whip me." Chiro explained while crying to the team.

"Oh I'm gonna knock this guy's lights out." Sprx responded with anger in his voice.

"It's not his fault though." Chiro said to the team (who were all shocked) while she still had tears coming down her face.

"Chiro how come you say it's not his fault?" Antari asked wander just why would it not be his fault for doing this to their leader.

"Well he's been drinking since his wife died. He's been coping like this for awhile." She said while wiping her tears away.

"Well that still doesn't give him the right to whip girls." Sprx stated.

"I know but"

"But nothing Chiro he should never do that. So in a few days we should all go and talk to the headmaster. Now Chiro you should get some sleep." Antari told the team and Chiro.

"Okay...thank you for fixing me up, Gibbson" she thanked.

"Your welcome. Please rest you need it so you can heal up" Gibbson told her. Chiro then nodded a 'yes' then went into a restful sleep.

A/N: If any one likes my continuation of singergirl01's story please write a review. I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Because this is a fanfiction and I am not taking any ownership except the continuation of this story.

Hope everyone likes this continuation. （＾ω＾）


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chiro had slept through the whole night and part of the morning. Which was good so her wounds could heal. This is what Gibbson was hoping.

"Wow she still sleeping?! It's almost noon I would have thought that she would have woken up by now." Sprx said to Gibbson when he walked into the Sick Bay.

"Well part of it is because I gave her a medicine to help her sleep and I gave her some more morphine to make sure she doesn't wake up in pain." Gibbson explained.

"But shouldn't we like wake her up and feed her some food like soup or something?" asked Sprx.

"Well maybe we should wake her up and feed Chiro. But just look at her she looks like she hasn't had sleep in weeks." Gibbson stated and then proceed to wake Chiro up after a few minuets of watching her sleep.

"Chiro can you please wake up?" Gibbson said trying to wake her up gently. After a few minuets she did wake up.

"Oh hi Gibbson... What time is it?" Chiro asked groggily.

"Are you hungry for anything Chiro?" Sprx asked.

"I'm okay for now." she said to Sprx and Gibbson.

"It's been almost 2 whole days that you haven't eaten at all!" exclaimed Gibbson.

"I think you should have some soup." Gibbson then told Sprx to go and get some chicken broth and boil it for 10 minuets.

"Okay, I hope that she eats some of it though when I come back with it." Sprx stated and left.

"Hey Gibbson?" asked Chiro

"Yes Chiro." Gibbson now had his attention on Chiro.

"I was wandering if you could tell me what all of my injuries are?"

"Well...um... there are a lot of whipping wounds on your back. Then there's...um... some more of those on you stomach. And in total you have 6 broken ribs 4 on the right are broken and 2 on the left."

"Well I guess I'm in pretty bad shape then?"

"Yes. Yes you are, but we will be here for you Chiro, okay?"

"Okay... Thanks Gibbson for getting to me when you did. I probably would have a really bad infection by now though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I'm always get either sick or getting an infection of some sort after he dose something like this."

Gibbson was now thinking this new information and wandered 'why did she tell me this'.

"Chiro do you have any medical issues that I should know about?"  
"Uuummmm...yes there is Gibbson...but are you sure you want to know Gibbson?"

"Yes because I will need to know. So in the future if something happens I know what to expect."

"Well it would be easier to just show you my medicine that's in my backpack." Chiro told Gibbson.

Gibbson went to the other side of the room and took out Chiro's backpack and handed it to her. She then grabbed a big plastic bag full medication.

"Here you go Gibbson"

Gibbson was amazed by how much she had such as, 4 kinds of pain killers, 2 bottles of anxiety pills, 2 for depression, 2 syringes for asthma when an inhaler can't help, and inhaler, and 3 things for migraines. Gibbson was astonished by all of the medicine she needed.

"Chiro can you explain when do you take the anxiety and depression pills?"

"I take 1 from both bottles, for anxiety,every morning. Then I take 1 from both bottles, for depression, in the morning too." Chiro explained.

"When do you usually take your migraine medication or when do you usually have migraines Chiro?"

"Well Gibbson I usually take the medication when I can't go through the pain of it, but I also take it during the time of the month."

"And the pain killers are for what basically happened to you is that when you use it, Chiro?"

"Yes you are correct Gibbson."

"And last but not least you asthma."

Chiro nodded a 'yes' and then said,  
"It usually dose not get that bad but a few times it's gotten really bad that I once had to go to the hospital."

"We will try and not have that happen okay?"

"Okay."

By this time Sprx came in with a bowl of chicken broth for Chiro.

"I hope it's not too hot." Sprx said while watching Chiro try to sit up to eat while Gibbson helped her up.

"Are you okay sitting like this for a little bite?"

"Yes I think I will be okay for a little bite Gibbson."

Then Sprx gave her the broth he heated up. After about 10 minuets she was done eating the soup. She then tried to lie down again but stopped when her back started to hurt when she moved.

Later that day Antari, Nova, Otto, and Sprx came in to see how Chiro was doing. When they came in they were expecting her to be lying down on the bed, but instead they saw Chiro sitting in a chair doing homework.

"Chiro why are you out of bed?" Antari asked.

"Because I'm doing homework and it's easier at a desk and not in a bed."

"You should be resting, kid"

"What I should be doing is getting this essay done."

"Didn't Gibbson tell you to stay in bed?" Nova asked.

"No. He said not to walk out of Sick Bay."

"Well you need your rest so you can heal faster. So please can you go back to the bed Chiro?" Antari asked politely.

"Okay fine I guess your right."

With that Chiro tried to walk back to the bed but kept losing her balance. But Antari and Sprx caught her before she fell. Then they both decided to carry her to the bed cause she fell a few more times. But they were able to get her some what comfortable even though her back was burning a lot, which made Chiro grit her teeth.

"Chiro are okay?" Antari asked with concerned because he saw the pain on her face. She didn't answer though.

"Chiro?" Nova and the rest of the team were now getting nervous. So Sprx went to go get Gibbson. A few minuets later Gibbson came running in and tried to get Chiro to talk to them but she would not answer. So he decided to take off the bandages to look at the wounds.

"They looked inflamed so we should put some healing cream." Gibbson stated to the team.

But when he started to put the cream on the wounds she started to scream into the pillow that her head was on.

"I'm sorry Chiro but I have to put this cream on so it won't be so inflamed and it won't hurt as much. Are you okay with this?" Gibbson explained. Chiro nodded her head yes and he then proceeded to put the cream on her injuries. Chiro tried not to scream in pain even though it felt like she was being branded. When Gibbson was finally done she was grateful because the cream felt really nice to the wounds.

"Chiro you should have tried to get my attention if your back was hurting."

"I'm sorry Gibbson it's just I don't want to be a bother to you"

"But your not a bother kid. What made you think that?" asked Sprx.

"Well...It's just" but Chiro stopped before she told them part of her past.

"Chiro we won't judge you for what ever the reason is, if that is why you are hesitant?" Antari responded.

"It's just because I've always been a bother everyone I meet." She said sadly.

"Why do you say this?" Gibbson asked with concern.

"When ever I make new friends after a while they start to either ignore me or they start to beat me up." Chiro said while holding back the tears that threatened to come down her face, so she tried to hide her face with her bangs.

The rest of the team was now stunned by what she had told them so they all decided to climb on to the bed and give a well need hug, but they we careful of her wounds. When they did that she could no longer stop herself from crying so she cried and hug them back.

A/N: If any one likes my continuation of singergirl01's story please write a review. I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Because this is a fanfiction and I am not taking any ownership except the continuation of this story.

Hope everyone likes this continuation. （＾ω＾）


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After about a few minutes of them all hugging and letting Chiro cry on their shoulders. Chiro had cried herself to sleep.

Gibbson then motioned for everyone to follow him outside after he grabbed the plastic bag with Chiro's medicine.

"Before any of you ask questions I'm going to explain in due time okay?"

"Okay " the rest of the team said while looking at the bag.

"This bag has the medicine that she needs. According to what kinds of medicines are here, Chiro has asthma, anxiety, and depression." Gibbson then waited for this to sink in.

"Do you know for sure she has these right now?" asked Antari

"I know for sure that she has asthma because of that really big attack she had." Gibbson replied.

"Should we try to see if we can see any signs of depression and anxiety?" asked Sprx

"Well that's all we can do I guess." Gibbson said sadly

They then thought that they should learn more about Chiro and her past

"I think we should have Antari and Nova go around town and ask if anyone knows about Chiro and maybe go by the school and see if anyone at her school knows about her then you might get some more information." Gibbson said

Antari and Nova then nodded in acknowledgment and then left the robot.

Nova and Antari walked around the city and only talked to a few people but they did not know who Chiro was. So they went to the school and saw some girls and asked them if they knew who Chiro was.

"Hey do you girls know a girl named Chiro?" Asked Nova

The girls looked at each other and one of them spoke

"The girl with blue eyes who lives at the abusive orphanage?" The blonde girl asked

"Ummmm... We were wandering if you know anything about her past?" Nova went on

The girls whispered to each other and decided to tell them a little bit of her story.

"Chiro has been "living" at the orphanage since she was either 9 or 8. She has one really good friend named Maggie who probably knows more about her than us because we are a little more than just acquaintances but we don't know that much about her. Sorry." A different girl spoke

"Is Maggie at the school right now?" Antari asked

"Yeah she should be in the gym play volleyball." Another girl from the group said.

"She will be the girl who has really long hair braided down her back she also wears purple shirts and black leggings." The same girl said

"Thanks for your help girls." Antari said while leading Nova to the gym.

"Wait!" Yelled the blonde girl

The two monkeys stopped as the girls ran up to them.

"I have a question... Do you know Chiro or something?" She asked

"Ummmm..." Was all Nova said as she then looked at Antari for help.

"Chiro almost died a yesterday because the headmaster beaten her up when he was drunk. We are just wandering if anything else like that has happened before." Antari explained

The girl looked horrified at what she heard of what the headmaster did.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked with concern

"Yes she will be okay it will take quite some time before she can go to school." Antari continued

"How bad was it?" She asked

"Why do you ask?" Asked Antari

"I use to live in that hell hole until about 3 years ago. How bad did he hurt her?" She asked

Antari thought about it for a minute and decided to talk in a lower voice so the group wouldn't hear.

"She had really deep wounds on her back from a whip. Around 5 gashes on her stomach and 6 broken ribs."

"Oh my word!" The girl said

"Has that headmaster done anything to you as bad as that, aaaa what's your name?" Nova asked

"Yes he has somewhat done something like that. My name is Michelle by the way." Michelle replied

"May we ask what did he do to you?" Antari asked

"He did almost the exact same thing to me the last time he ever saw me...but he umm..." She nervously said

"What else did he do?" Nova asked

"He aaaa... He raped me." She admitted while having her bangs over her yes and looked down.

Antari and Nova were both shocked at the news, that it was quiet for 3 minutes.

They then notice that she was crying, so nova came up to Michelle and hugged her.

"It will be okay. After we find out more about Chiro's past we will go to the orphanage and have little talk with the head master. Okay Michelle?" Nova said while breaking the hug.

Michelle nodded yes as the two monkeys walked to the gym.

...…...

When the monkeys walked in the gym they saw two volleyball courts with some teens playing some scrimmage games. Then Nova and Antari saw a girl with a purple t-shirt playing really hard. She then jumped really high and did a powerful spike. The coach then blew the whistle then all the girls went over to the coach they were then dismissed to go home. Nova and Antari then walked over to were the girl with a purple shirt was grabbing her things.

"Excuse us we do not want to intrude but we were wandering if you know anything about Chiro's past by any chance?" Antari asked

"Oh yeah I know about her past, but why do you want to know?" the girl asked back

"Well there was an insentient at the orphanage that has made Chiro bed ridden for a few days. We were wandering if there any other insentience where she has been beaten by the headmaster." Antari stated

"There were about 3 other times that has happened to her but she was somehow willed herself to get up and go to school. She would only allow me to see them and try to treat them because he usually does most of it on her back. But the last time I happened to her, which was around 4 or 5 months ago, she came to class a little bit late and she went to her desk to sit down but she just fell on the floor. When I had ran over to her I saw blood seeping into her shirt she was wearing. Chiro was then sent to the hospital for a week and a half." the girl in purple said with sadness in her eyes.

"Well this is really not good because had almost the same thing happen by the sounds of it again." Nova said.

"Hey would it be all right if I go and see Chiro, Mr.?" She asked

"My name is Antari and this is Nova." Antari replied

"Oh my name is Maggie" she replied.

"Well if you want you can follow us to were Chiro is" Nova said politely

"Okay just wait a moment I need to call my mom to tell her that I'm going to the hospital" s

She then walked over to the other side of the gym to talk to her mother. She then came back and said

"Okay now that is done we can go see Chiro" Maggie said to the two monkeys as they left the High school Gym.

A/N: If any one likes my continuation of singergirl01's story please write a review. I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Because this is a fanfiction and I am not taking any ownership except the continuation of this story.

Hope everyone likes this continuation. （＾ω＾）


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It did not take that long to get to the robot even though it was on the other side of Sugazoom. So when they got to the robot the sun would be up for a few hours though.

As soon as they got to the infirmary Maggie sat next to Chiro, who was currently passed out. Maggie then took Chiro's hand into hers and watched her sleep while she heard the monkey's talking to each other in the command room.

"Antari... Who in the bloody hell is that over there?" Gibson asked

"Calm down Gibbson. She is just Chiro's best friend. She said that the headmaster had done something similar to her almost half a year ago. " Nova said trying to calm Gibbson down.

After hearing Nova's explanation he did calm down, but he still had some questions though.

"How did she cooperate with you two?"

"It was easy we just asked her a few questions she answered then she asked if she could come and be with Chiro so we brought her here" and Antari explained casually.

"Dose her parents know what happened to Chiro and were she is?" Gibbson asked

"Her parents know what's happened but she told them she was going to the hospital instead of the Robot though." Nova said to Gibbson

"Well did anything else happen when you guys tried to find out about her past and or someone who is a really close friend of her's ?" Gibbson then asked

"We found out that she has been attacked 3 other times. She had told her friend the first two times that headmaster had done something to her just not as severely. She had also helped to make sure that her wounds were cleaned out. But the last time that the headmaster did a really bad number on her was about 6 months ago. She said that Chiro was late to her english class but was told to go to her seat but after a few minuets she then fainted and fell off her chair. They then saw her back was bleeding really bad so they took her to the hospital. She was there for 3 1/2 half weeks." Nova said

"Wow that means that she's been through a lot" Gibbson commented

-

Back in the infirmary Maggie was watching Chiro sleep when she realized that Chiro was starting to get a fever. So she got up to go find some one to help or get some small towels and a bowl and fill it up with cool water.

"She's been through a lot" Gibbson finished when he noticed the girl walking up to them.  
"Excuse me but may I ask if you could check on Chiro she looks like she might be starting to have a fever" Maggie asked when she walked over to the three monkey's.

So then all 4 of them went into the infirmary. Gibbson then took her temperature which was 103 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Oh my word!" He exclaimed he then showed the thermometer to Nova, Antari, and Maggie.

"We need to get her temperature down and we need to check her back to make sure there's not an infection." Nova stated

So Antari then got Sprx and Otto to come over help them turn Chiro over. Once they did that Nova and Gibbson got to work and cut off the bandages covering her back.

"Damn it" Gibbson yelled when he saw wounds that were inflamed with infection.

"Someone go get me two bowls of cool water and bandages" he yelled out to the team while he inspected the wounds more thoroughly.

Within a few minuets he was done with cleaning Chiro's back.

"Will you three now help me by holding Chiro up so we can wrap her back" Gibbson instructed. Once that was done they flipped her back onto her back.

Maggie then got a cloth dipped in the cool water a placed it on Chiro's forehead.  
During the rest of the night everyone stayed in the infirmary watch Chiro and making sure she was okay. Around a few hours before dawn her fever broke which made everyone that stayed up the whole time really relieved, which were Maggie, Gibbson, Nova, and Antari.

"Hopefully the fever stays down for good." Maggie prayed.

"Yeah I hope so too." Gibbson said "Well you three should try to get some sleep I'll stay here and make sure she's okay."

"Okay but haller if you need some help." Nova said while lying down on the floor.

"That means you too Maggie. You should get some rest." Antari said to their guest

"Okay fine but only for a few hours though." Maggie then reluctantly went to sleep on the floor near Chiro. Antari then followed Nova and went sleep with the other monkeys as Gibbson stayed up for the rest of the morning.

A/N: If any one likes my continuation of singergirl01's story please write a review. I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Because this is a fanfiction and I am not taking any ownership except the continuation of this story.

Hope everyone likes this continuation. （＾ω＾）


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

By: Mitsuye 1January, 2016

When everyone woke up early that morning the found Gibson sleeping at his desk. Which to their surprise was kinda weird knowing the monkey would always be up early doing experiments and such. Everyone then either went to the kitchen to make some breakfast or went to sit on the side of Gibson's room where Chiro was sleeping quietly with not much pain. She seemed to be sleeping deeply which was probably good for her healing process.

Maggie opted to sit by Chiro while Antari did some scans on her to make sure that she wasn't in any danger. After he scaned Chiro and made sure that she was stable for now. So he was then going to leave Maggie alone with Chiro ,but was stopped when Maggie held her arm out and then proceeded to ask Antari a question that really needed an answer to.

"Hey...Antari... Can I ask you a question?" Maggie hesitantly asked.

"I'm listening..." he replied calmly.

"Do you think that the Headmaster will come and try to take Chiro away?..." Maggie finally asked.

"...Why do you think that "he" will come here?... He dose not even know where the Super Robot is." Antari replied.

"I think there is a possibility that he can find us here..." Maggie said meekly.

"Is there ... a reason why you think this?" Antari asked cautiously.

"It is because the last time when she was in the hospital the headmaster took her away a few times during the time she was trying to heal he even had this weird guy over by her window in the ICU. I had tried to get the security guards to make the persom go away but they never did. So I was worried that that man might come and take her away and hurt her or something." Maggie confessed.

"Don't worry Maggie we will make sure that won't happen we will make sure of that." Antari assured the sick girl's friend.

"Why are you guys so nice to her and me?" Maggie asked after there was a long silence.

"Well Chiro was able to wake us up when she came into the Super Robot and she fell down and she got knocked out. So Gibbson made sure that she did not get a concussion or anything." He replied.

"That explains why you are nice to her but not me." Maggie observed.

"Well you're a very close friend to Chiro and you are probably going to help her if she wakes up. So that about sums it up." Antari said while walking away. He didn't go too far before Chiro started to wake up. She didn't take that long to wake up but once she did she woke up with a little bit of pain.

"Ow… Hi Maggie… Hi Antairi." Chiro greeted them.

"Hi Chiro how are you feeling?" asked Antari.

"I'm doing way better than when you guy's found me." Chiro replied.

"That's good. Are you in any pain, Chiro?" asked Maggie.

"No. Not really I'm just a bit sore is all." She replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Antari.

"Yes I'm sure. I will tell you if I do have some pain. Okay Antari?"

"Okay. I will leave you two to have some time together." Antari said before taking his leave.

~With the Rest of the Team~

"So how is the kid doing?" Sprx asked.

"She is doing way better but she says that she is a little sore." Antari informed the team.

"So what are we going to do about the Headmaster?" Nova concernedly asked.

"I honestly don't know what we should do about him." Gibbson said with a sigh.

"When Chiro is all healed that's when we should take action on what this man has been doing to her." Antari decided. Everyone agreed and nodded their heads. They all then went to do various things that needed to be done around the robot.

~Back with Chiro and Maggie~

"So how did you know I was here and not at the hospital?" Chiro asked.

"Oh well the two Monkey's…Antari and Nova came into the gym looking for me because they were looking for anyone who knew you really well and they talked to some people who knew that we are best friends. It was a good thing that I was done with volley ball practice." Maggie explained.

"Oh that explains a lot. So what did you tell your mom?" she asked.

"That you were in the hospital." Maggie replied.

"That's good. How long can you stay?" Chiro asked.

"I think all day today and tonight because it's Saturday. But I will probably have to call my mom later to let her know I'm still with you." Maggie replied. Chiro nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"So how long do you think you'll heal?" Maggie asked curiously.

"I should be better in about in a week and a half or so." She replied.

"Well that's good." They were then silent for a few moments before Gibbson came in to check up on Chiro.

"Hey Chiro I came in to see how you were doing and to see if I needed to redress your wounds."

"I'm alright with that." She cooperated.

Gibbson then proceed to do a regular physical and he checked how her broken ribs were holding up. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for Chiro wincing in pain while he went over her ribs and her other wounds.

"Well everything is healing just fine. In a few days you should be able to get out of bed if you want to." Gibson informed Chiro.

"That sounds good I wouldn't mind moving around the robot." Chiro thought out loud.

"Okay now Chiro if you don't mind do you think you can move so I can undress and redress your wounds?" Gibson asked.

"I don't mind but I might need some help from Maggie."

Maggie then helped Chiro sit up so Gibbson could do wat he needed to do for the wounds. After about 5 minutes Gibbson was finished so Maggie then laid Chiro back down on the bed.

"There we go Chiro you should be good until tomorrow morning. I'll leave you to rest now." Gibbson then left to go into his lab.

~After a few hours later~

Chiro had been taking a nap while Maggie was doing some math homework, when Otto came running in with something in his hand. Maggie then looked up to see why Otto came in.

"What are you doing Otto?" she asked.

"Oh…I just wanted to see how Chiro was doing." He replied.

"Oh she's getting better. Gibbson said that she might be good enough to take a walk around the robot in 2 days, but she will probably might still need to stay in here though."

Otto's mood from worried to a little bit happy because he heard that Chiro was going to be able to look around the robot.

"Oh that sounds really good… Hey I have a question if you don't mind." Otto said shyly.

"Of course I don't mind." Maggie relied with a humble smile.

"I was wondering what is Chiro's favorite food cause I was thinking that me and Sprx could make it for her since she's been cooped up in here for a while." Otto asked.

"Oh that's easy. Her favorite food that she absolutely loves is ramen. Honestly if she could she would eat it Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner." Maggie said while smiling awkwardly while she sweat drop.

"Okay me and Sprx will go make some. Do you think Chiro won't mind this as a small surprise?"

"I think that she will like it. Now go on before she wakes up." Maggie said while shooing Otto out to get to work.

She then went back to doing her homework.

~With Sprx and Otto~

"Heyyy! SPRX WHERE ARE YOU?!" Otto yelled looking for his red furred brother.

After a few minutes he found him shinning his magnets.

"Otto what's with all the commotion?" Sprx asked while getting up off his bed.

"Hey I was wondering if you could help me make some food for Chiro?" Otto asked.

"Hhhmmmmmmm… I guess I could help you."

"Oh great! Chiro is going to be so happy when she sees what we are going to make her,"

Otto then grabbed Sprx's hand and ran to the kitchen. Once they got into the kitchen they went to work making Ramen for Chiro.

~Back with Chiro and Maggie~

Maggie had given up on doing her math homework so she decided to read for a little bit. After a few minutes she heard Chiro stirring in her bed so she stopped reading and moved over to Chiro and watched her open her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head how are you?" Maggie asked playfully.

"Oh I had a good nap. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No nothing really happened. The only thing that happened was me being frustrated with math." Maggie answered.

"Of course you would. You and math don't mix. So what do you feel like doing right now?" Chiro asked.

"I don't really know… Maybe we should play slap jack." Maggie suggested.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Chiro said.

Maggie then went and got a deck of cards and they started to play. After 2o minutes Otto and Sprx came in with some bowls steaming Ramen.

"Here is a delicious surprise." Otto announced.

"What did you guys do?" Chiro asked.

"We thought that since this whole thing happened to we thought that maybe some comfort food would be good for you." Otto answered.

"Awww… Thank you so much… Omg! How did you know that I love Ramen?!" was Chiro reaction.

"Oh Otto asked what is your favorite food and of course what kind of friend doesn't know her favorite food?" Maggie replied.

"Well thanks you guys that was so thoughtful."

So for the rest of the night Otto, Sprx, Maggie, and Chiro ate ramen and played slap jack for the rest of the night.

A/N: Sorry guy's that I have not updated in such a long time I have just been really busy with my AP: Euro class, my Biology, and my Spanish 1 class. I hope to maybe Update this story and The Square Mom Once a month. Also Happy New Year it is literally 01:20 at night so it's 2016 :) If anyone likes my continuation of singergirl01's story please feel free to write a review. I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO! Because this is a fanfiction and I am not taking any ownership except the continuation of this story.

Hope everyone likes this continuation. （＾ω＾）


End file.
